Family Traditions
by m1129
Summary: Tris has fond memories of Thanksgiving growing up. Ever since she was a young girl, it was tradition for her family to volunteer at various soup kitchens and food banks. Even though she's lost her parents, she still follows the tradition. What she doesn't expect, is for it to lead to her meeting the guy she falls in love with. One-Shot, Modern Day/AU, RATED M/MA (language & sex)


**"Family Traditions" - A Thanksgiving Themed One-Shot**

* * *

 **Four/Tris, Modern Day/AU**

 **Warning: Rated M/MA**

* * *

 **Tris P.O.V.**

* * *

As I wait at the crosswalk, I glance at the time on my phone and see it's already almost 9am, which means I'm almost late.

But this is volunteer work, so it's not like it should be that big of deal. Still, I feel kind of bad I slept through my alarm. I had fully intended to wake up an hour ago, but I accidentally left it on mute, and didn't hear the vibration at all. I've always been a deep sleeper.

But thankfully my internal alarm clock woke me up about twenty minutes ago, rather than sleeping well into the day like some of my friends can do.

I'm also thankful I took a shower right before bed, so all I did this morning was throw on some deodorant and apply some lotion to my face, hands and arms. It's much too cold out for my liking, and I hate how easily I get dry skin. I put on a little make-up, but not much. That's the best I can do in ten minutes.

I wish I had thought of grabbing something to eat at home, but I didn't even think about it. And now my stomach is grumbling in hunger. So when I see a small coffee stand with no line, I step up real quick and buy a banana and an orange juice. I toss the bottle of juice in my handbag for now and try to scarf down the banana as I walk to the end of the block where my destination is.

By the time I reach the entrance of the single story brick building where I'll be spending the next six hours, I shove the remaining bite of the ridiculously large banana into my mouth, and toss the peel into the nearby trash can.

But then I see the guy that was walking ahead of me, is now holding the door open for me. When I actually look up at his face, I realize I recognize him. It's the other guy that volunteers here every so often. I'm not quite sure of his name.

I've actually been helping out here the first Sunday of every month for the past year, and he's almost always here. We've worked alongside each other several times, but we don't talk much. He's a quiet guy, and I don't feel the need to push him. At least not _too_ much. We've shared some small talk, and we've even shared an occasional laugh together, which was nice. But our moments were often interrupted by other volunteers, or by Evelyn. So really, I barely know anything about him. We just...happen to volunteer at the same place.

As I approach, he doesn't say anything, just remains holding the door open with the faintest of smile gracing his handsome face.

Yes, did I mention he's extremely sexy? But again, he's quiet and keeps to himself. So it's a unique combination. He almost seems a little mysterious, but I don't find myself ever feeling uncomfortable around him or anything.

As I pass him, I don't dare say anything either, because my mouth is still full of that gigantic bite of banana that I now regret taking. As soon as I manage to at least swallow about half of the banana mush, I cover my mouth with my hand and mumble a 'thank you'. He just smirks and gives me a small nod.

 _How embarrassing._

He follows behind me, and I thankfully get the rest of my food down by the time the door shuts behind us.

I approach the counter and sign-in, then go and place my belongings in the nearby lockers provided.

The guy is still within earshot when he's signing in. Considering how reserved he seems to be, I'm somewhat surprised the lady actually greets him by name, already knowing who he is.

I thought I had heard that his name was Tobias one other time as well. But I also thought I had heard someone call him _Four_ once, which really confused me. So I've never been quite sure, and for some reason, have never asked. Now I feel silly, like I've waited too long to bring it up, and so it'd be even more awkward after all this time. But now I'm glad to have it confirmed it. _Tobias._

We're then directed into the dining room where what looks like at least 20 or 30 other volunteers are already gathered around. The volunteer coordinator, Evelyn, is at the front speaking to everyone, so I take a seat in the back and try to pick-up on what she's speaking about. This is what I get for being a few minutes late.

It sounds like she's giving a little orientation as to how today will go and what all the various preparations are that still need to be done. Which is understandable, since this is obviously not just an average day at the soup kitchen. Thanksgiving draws close to 600 people on average, so it needs to stay organized and coordinated well. But she always seems to know what she's doing.

So I'm glad to be of help. I can spare a few hours one or two days a month to help feed people in need. I kind of feel selfish not helping out more often, but I do have a full-time job since I still have bills and rent to pay. But especially on days like today when everyone should be able to enjoy a hearty turkey dinner if they wish, I try to be available to help out.

I'm looking at the front and listening to Evelyn speak, but out of the corner of my eye, I notice that Tobias has taken a seat on the bench next to mine. Out of all the other empty seating back here, he chose that spot.

I try not to read too much into it, but I can't help the small raise of my lips.

I don't move my head, afraid of being caught, but I steal a glance his way to find him staring down at the table. But then he glances up at me and my eyes quickly flit away.

 _Focus Tris,_ I mentally scold myself.

I then give Evelyn my full attention and listen as she explains how we'll switch it up so that half of us work on food prep duty and the other on serving prep duty, then we'll all switch. That way our tasks don't get too repetitive.

When she's done with her speech, everyone lines up to wash our hands and get aprons.

Once I've got that taken care of, I head to the station that I've been assigned to first. Chopping vegetables.

Being that I've done this before, it actually comes pretty natural for me. I'm chopping celery and onions for a very large portion of stuffing, alongside a girl who has done about four onions in the time I've done ten. But I don't say anything.

Well, until she speaks up first.

"How is this not bothering you at all?" she asks me, clearly surprised.

"Excuse me?" I ask, not knowing what she means exactly. She seemed more curious than accusatory, but I'm still not sure what to think about this girl.

"You're not crying at all from cutting your onions. And you're so fast!" she states. And again, she's hard to read. I can't tell if she's being complimentary or just sounding jealous and rude. So I just decide to go for giving her some advice.

"First step is cutting it in half," I tell her, grabbing another onion to demonstrate, "Cut off the top of the onion and place it cut-side down. Cut the onion lengthwise, through the root end. Peel back both halves of onion, and leave the root end attached so the onion will hold together as you cut it. And it helps you not tear up too, or so I've heard."

She looks at me curious smile, then back at how I'm showing her the onion cuts. She doesn't interrupt, and seems to be actually paying attention, so I continue.

"Since we're dicing the onion, we're going to make vertical slices evenly across the onion. But again, don't cut through the root. Turn the onion 90 degrees, then make crosswise slices. And try to make evenly sized cuts across so that it's all diced the same size, and therefore they all cook through the same."

She nods and smiles at me before grabbing her own onion and trying the way I'd shown her. When I reach to my right and grab another one from my box, I realize I had someone else watching that little demonstration as well- Tobias.

He's wheeled over a cart stacked with boxes of potatoes, and he's been leaning on it as he watches me show her. When I look up and see him, he gives me a smile. It makes my cheeks want to blush pink, but I try to push it away.

As usual, he doesn't say anything as moves to take his spot at the sink and begins using the designated brush to start scrubbing the potatoes clean.

"That's Four," the girl whispers to me, "but don't bother asking what the nickname means, he won't tell anyone. And he won't tell anyone his real name, if he has one.

"Hmmm," I reply, not knowing what else to say. Who cares? He doesn't owe these people that, he can keep that information private if he'd like. "I guess people should stop bugging him about it." I comment, but she just shrugs.

"It wouldn't be as bad, but he's already kind of scary."

"Scary?" I ask, keeping my voice down like she is.

"Yeah, look at him. I mean, maybe not _scary_. But definitely intimidating. He's just got that presence, ya know? I wonder if he's just here for community service."

I'd be lying if it hadn't crossed my mind before, but I had decided I didn't think so. They don't have the work ethic he does.

None the less, I just shrug in reply to her and continue my chopping.

We all work like this for for a bit, working silently amongst each other. Well, besides the clatter of the work we do and the light soft rock playing in the background. I think it's The Eagles playing currently.

After a while, just as we're finishing up our veggies, Tobias lifts the large basket of potatoes and sets them on the other end of the long stainless steel work counter we're at.

She's pulled away so that she can start something else Evelyn asked of her, and I'm directed to help him peel and chop the potatoes.

"So, what's your favorite part of the whole typical Thanksgiving feast?" he asks me randomly.

This is often how our small talk has started in the past, just random comments or questions to each other like this.

"Honestly, probably the pie," I say with a smile, "Or at least my mom's pie was. But as far as the dinner part- I guess the turkey and gravy. It's not something I eat often, so it's a fun tradition to have once a year."

He nods and agrees, saying he'd probably pick the same.

But after peeling another potato or two, he asks another question.

"Your name's Tris, right?"

"Yeah. And you're-" I begin, hoping he'll fill in the blank for me before I have to guess. Especially after listening to what's-her-name, I'm wondering if I should use what I believe to be his real name. Maybe he doesn't want me to refer to him by that?

"Tobias." he states.

I smile at him, glad he chose to say that one. I'm not really sure which I was expecting.

"Nice to officially meet you."

"You too."

A little while later, and a long Game of Thrones discussion later, I try and fail to hold back my smile as I observe the mess he's making. He's definitely an efficient potato peeler, but the pieces of peeled skin are being tossed everywhere, and are getting stuck to his apron, arms and even a piece up on his neck.

Which I decide to finally point out.

"You have some potato on your neck." I point in the general direction with a smirk on my face.

"Where is it? Will you get it?" he asks with a small laugh, showing me his hands that are also covered in potato skin peels. He lifts his chin, exposing his neck a bit more for me to retrieve it.

I let out my own small laugh and reach up to remove it from the skin of his neck.

"There you go." I say, tossing the peel into the bin. For some reason that moment felt more intimate than it should have, and I'm not really sure what to think about that.

And to make matters worse, he just looks at me with an expression that's hard for me to read, but his lips are quirked up in a faint smile. So I'm hoping that's a good sign.

I feel my face flush, and I focus back on my task at hand.

"Thanks," he says, resuming his peeling as well.

"So, you mentioned you like pie, favorite and least favorite flavors?" he asks, not letting that awkward moment get the best of us.

* * *

Tobias and I spend next three hours working side by side around the kitchen helping to cook and prepare all the food.

Even though we're working hard and getting a lot done, we're actually able to get to know each other a little bit, talking more than we ever have with each other.

We even chat occasionally with the other volunteers around us, and I'm glad everyone seems to be in good spirits today. That's not always the case in these environments.

This Thanksgiving has been unique, and I owe that to Tobias. I've really enjoyed his company, and honestly- he's captured my attention for a while now, so it's pretty exciting to finally really talk to him at length for the first time. And I'm glad we have similar interests.

He's still a quiet person, and I'm sure there's a lot to learn about him still. But I've witnessed him open up a bit today, and I like what I see so far. He's even got a goofy side, which I surely wasn't expecting. I mean, he even got me to sing along to a Rolling Stones song that came on at one point. And I do _not_ sing, knowing what I unfortunately sound like.

I about fainted when he grabbed my hand and twirled me around once during the chorus. He was just being fun and silly, but I enjoyed the feel of him taking my hand, and the way his face lit up in merriment. I found myself to be very pleased that I was the reason for that giant smile on his face.

However, he did become slightly quieter after that again. Not quite to the level of his usual taciturn self, but I could tell he was deep in thought. So I gave him space.

We just finished loading up frozen dinner rolls on cookie sheets, ready to be baked off, when Evelyn comes over. What's odd, is she seems to address Tobias directly, and speaks to him more casually than she does anyone else. Maybe he volunteers here more often than I thought.

"Hey, how's it going over here?" she asks, giving us a peculiar look. She looks at Tobias, then me, then to Tobias again.

"Good," he replies, wiping his hands on a towel, "Just finished up the rolls, so we're ahead of schedule. What should we start on next?"

"Well, we have a hundred and fifty pies donated from the supermarket, so you're welcome to start slicing them if you're up for it." she says, gesturing to the boxes of pies in the corner.

Tobias looks to me and offers a small smirks as he responds to the woman. "Tris is quite good with a knife, I think we can handle that."

He's commented a few times now about how impressed he is that I'm so good with a chef's knife, considering I have no training.

"Good to hear, thank you again, Tris."

"Happy to help." I tell her.

"Alright, well they just need to be unwrapped and sliced. Cut them so that there's eight even slices per pie. Then just line them up on these trays. We'll plate them as we serve them. There's so much, we might even be able to send second servings to-go with people, I had someone donate styrofoam containers!"

I smile back, finding her enthusiasm admirable.

"Anyway, I have to check on the crew doing the turkeys," she says before looking to Tobias, "You better come say hi and give me a hug before you leave, okay Son?" she tells him with a wink, "And of course both of you are welcome to grab a couple of plates to-go for yourselves, or you can eat here with everyone else." Tobias gives her a kind nod and she pats his shoulder before walking away, clipboard in hand.

I look to him with a smile and raised eyebrows, causing him to chuckle. "So yeah, that's... my mother."

"She's sweet," I tell him as we go retrieve the boxes, "I admire all the work she does to keep this place running."

"Yeah, it's been a passion of hers for a long time."

I have a feeling there's more to that story, but I don't ask him to divulge further.

"So, I take it the rumor isn't true then?"

"Rumor?"

"That you're big and scary and just required to be here for community service?"

He barks out a laugh at that and shakes his head. "No, I'm a volunteer just like you," he pauses to lift another box before continuing, "My mom's always encouraged me to, and I've always admired what she does. Plus, I don't really have anything else going on with holidays like this since she's my only family and she's usually here working."

I nod in understanding, but also trying to decide if I should share a little about myself too. It only seems fair. But I decide not to share too much, and thankfully I think don't think he'll push it.

"I know what you mean...I just have my brother, and he's off busy going to med school. Besides, it was always something we did as a family, so it's kind of nice to continue the tradition, even if I come by myself." I say with a shrug.

He nods and offers me a small apologetic smile, but I'm glad to not see pity. He just looks like he understands, or can somehow relate a little. Either way, I'm grateful for his reaction and seeming understanding that I simply don't have parents to go enjoy my holiday with, but it's nothing to ask about right now. This just doesn't feel like the time or place for that conversation.

"You do a lot around here, Tris. I've noticed you volunteer occasionally before, and you're always working your butt off. I don't think you give yourself enough credit."

"I may as well make myself useful," I murmur with another shrug, and then look at him with narrowed eyes, "and don't be a hypocrite, you work your ass off around here too." I tease.

He just smirks.

"What?"

"You noticed me?"

"Shut up," I say with a small laugh and elbow him playfully in the arm.

We continue to work, slicing and preparing the pies and other last minute things before people start showing up.

Then at 3pm, the doors are opened and the people lined up outside begin making their way in for a nice hot and comforting meal.

That also means we're finally done with our duties.

I'm worn out, but feeling accomplished. For the most part, everything went smoothly, and now it's just up to the second wave of volunteers to help serve it all. Plus, I had a good time hanging out with Tobias all day. I find myself actually kind of sad that we're done.

I grab my coat and my bag before signing out, and saying bye to the few others I managed to become friendly with. Including Evelyn, who came and gave Tobias and I each a hug, thanking us again.

But the whole time, I find myself reluctant to say goodbye to Tobias. But eventually, we exit the building, and it's finally time to part ways.

"Well, I'll see you around." I tell him, pulling the strap of my bag over my shoulder and balancing the container of pie Evelyn insisted I take home.

"Yeah, and thanks again for all your help." he replies, and he seems like he's going to say more, but then stops himself.

So I just nod before offering him a small wave and begin walking toward my apartment.

As I make my way down the side walk, I feel a tinge of disappointment, which makes me feel stupid. Because really, what was I expecting? I already admitted to myself this day had turned out way better than I expected, I should be happy! I am happy.

I just wish he would've-

Before I can finish that thought, I hear him calling my name.

I turn around to find him jogging towards me.

"Tris." he says again once he's standing before me.

"Yeah?"

"I'd really like to ask you out sometime. Would you consider giving me your number?

"I've already considered it, I just didn't know if I should just hand it over. I've never done that before." I admit with a chuckle, reaching into my bag for my phone. "What's your number?"

He gives it to me, a big smile on his face.

"There you go, I just sent you a text so you have my number."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." I reply, my smile matching his.

* * *

 **One Year Later...**

"Would either of you like some pie?" I hear Evelyn ask Tobias as I hang up my apron and wash my hands. I'm surprised when I hear him decline on our behalf, but I don't mention it. I know he doesn't like _all_ pie flavors, and they got all pumpkin this year.

I volunteered here at the soup kitchen again this Thanksgiving, as did Tobias. But this year, I'm happy to say that we worked side by side as more than just acquaintances.

We've been together for several months now, and it's been really great. I'm pretty sure I'm in love with him.

"You ready to go, Tris?" he asks me with a hopeful smile.

He's so adorable I just want to kiss him right here, we've done pretty well to keep things fairly professional around here. Although he did try to get a little handsy in the walk-in fridge earlier.

"Yes, I'm ready if you are." I smile back at him as I slip on my jacket

"Thanks again Evelyn, it was good to see you." I tell her as I give her a hug.

"You too, sweetheart. And I'm looking forward to getting together next week," she tells me as she hugs me back.

"Us too."

"And Tris," she calls my name as I go to step away, and then she lowers her voice so only I can hear. "I just want you to know...earlier today, I was thinking about all the things I'm thankful for, and you came to mind. You're really good for my son, and I'm glad you make him so happy. I've never seen him quite like this before."

I'm surprised by her words, although I guess I shouldn't be that much. She's been nothing but sweet to me since I've known her, and that never changed when she found out I was dating her son. She's just not usually quite so vocal about her feelings or vocal in general, really. She gives off a welcoming friendly vibe, but she's a pretty quiet person overall. Which does not surprise me, considering its _Tobias_ ' mother.

"Thank you, and he makes me really happy too. We make a good team." I tell her with an appreciative smile and we share another hug before she releases me and tells me to go have some fun and enjoy the rest of my Thanksgiving.

* * *

"You hungry for some dessert?" Tobias asks me that evening as we're stretched along his couch, his hand inching up my sweater.

"Is that what you're calling it now?" I ask with a laugh.

He laughs too and bends down to fully lift my sweater and blow on my stomach, making me laugh harder because it tickles so much. "I wasn't referring to sex, thank you very much. Although you know I will never say no to you when it comes to that." He kisses and nibbles on my collar bone and neck as he slides himself over me, stretching out so that I feel the length of his body cover mine, but he leans most of his weight on his elbows resting next to my head.

"What might you be referring to then? Because last I heard you turned down your mothers offer on pie. And when I offered to make something for us dessert this evening, you turned me down too." I implore with a smirk.

But it dissolves into a moan when I feel his open mouth latch onto the spot on my neck that he knows seems to have a direct line to my core.

"I know," he tells me proudly, kissing my jaw, then my cheek, then my lips, "that's because I have it taken care of already."

he pulls back and looks at me with a goofy smile, plants a wet kiss on my mouth, then gets up from the couch and disappears into the kitchen for a moment. I hear retrieve something from the fridge and heat it up, coming back a few minutes later with a plate apple pie next to a scoop of vanilla ice cream.

"You got a pie? This looks delicious." I tell him, even though the piece isn't really pie shaped since it kind of fell apart, it still looks and smells divine. It's been so long since I've had a good apple pie like this. "Where'd you get it?"

I take a bite and close my eyes to savor it for a moment, loving the familiar flavor and texture. It seems so familiar.

"I made it actually," he says and I open my eyes, looking at him in surprise. But he's looking down at his own plate like he's unsure of it.

" _You_ made it?"

"Yeah," he lets out a small laugh then, "I didn't do too badly, eh? I mean, I had to throw out the first crust since I screwed it up, but the second one came out okay. Even though it kind of fell apart when I tried transferring the slice to the plate."

"This is incredible, Tobias. Are you kidding? You can actually bake!" I exclaim after I take another bite! proud of my boyfriend.

I've learned that he's a good cook, but I've never seen him attempt to bake something before.

"I thought I'd give it a shot."

"What made you want to? Not that I'm complaining, this is a wonderful surprise."

"Last Thanksgiving, you said it was your favorite part of the meal. I know it's not the same recipe, but I tried to find one online that sounded like similar to how you've explained your mom's to be, that way it'd hopefully be a good one."

I feel my eyes tear up at that, but I blink them away as I lean over and kiss him.

"You, Sir, are pretty much the sweetest guy I've ever met." I tell him, truly touched by his gesture. I kiss him again, trying pour all my emotion into it to show him how much I appreciate him and love him. We may not have said those words yet, but we're sure good at showing it.

But when I pull away, I realize I want him to hear those words from me. I want him to hear firsthand, without a doubt. I don't care if it's scary, he's always been good at reminding me to face my fears and stay true to myself. I can say it first, who cares?

"I love you." I tell him.

"Will you move in with me?" he asks at the exact same time.

We look at each other for a moment, taking in what we both just blurted out, speaking over one another by accident.

And then we do it again, speaking at the same time.

"I love _you_." he tells me earnestly.

"Okay." I tell him in reply to his question.

We grin at one another, still enjoying the surprising fluidity at which our relationship seems to have just progressed. Taking those two steps in a matter of seconds isn't for everyone. But this, what we have between us, has felt right every step of the way, and after only one year together, I find myself thinking of my future with this man.

"You love me too." I say, biting my lip and he nods.

"I do, a lot. I've been trying to find a way to tell you, I just didn't know how or when to

bring it up." He admits, taking my hand,"And you'll move in with me?" he asks, hoping he didn't mishear me.

"I am getting pretty tired of lugging clothes back and forth." I tease and he smiles.

"I think we should wait on pie for now." he suggests, his voice full of desire.

"Did we get our desserts backwards? Should be sex, then pie?"

He nods and leans down to kiss me. "Or...sex, then pie, then sex again." he murmurs against my lips.

Then his tongue finds mine, I feel him press his lower half firmly against me, showing me _at length_ , how much he wants me.

"Shall we go to _our_ bedroom?" he asks and I nod and smile against the skin of his throat that I'm currently kissing.

He then swoops me up into his arms and practically runs down the hallway towards the room. When we get to the bed, he lays be down gently on my back and begins to undress me.

As he removes the layers, the sheets feel freezing against my skin. But it's soon forgotten, and my eyes flutter shut as I relish in the feeling of his affection.

He seems to take his time mapping my bare skin with his lips, the curve of my shoulder, my thigh, the spot just above my hip bone. The more he does, the more I shiver under his touches, anxious for what's to come.

When I blink my eyes open, I find him watching me, his pupils so large that I can barely perceive the thin, blue rim of his irises. He's mentioned on a few occasions how much he likes watching me be pleasured. How much he lives watching me as I get off.

He begins removing his own clothes, as I lay there watching him undress, practically panting for him.

At the same moment he leans down to fuse his mouth to mine again, my hands reach up to hold his face, then my fingers make their way through his hair, my fingernails gently scraping his scalp just like he likes.

He leaves sweet kisses on my lips, in between telling me again how much he loves me, before it seems to turn into one unending kiss.

Until eventually, I feel him reach between us to touch me, making sure I'm ready for him. Not that he should have to worry, when am I _not_ ready for him?

He groans into my mouth at the feel of me, the sound rumbling in his chest, and he presses his lips more forcefully against mine.

"For me?" he asks when he pulls away and I nod, smiling.

"Only you." I confirm.

He pulls back just enough to get better situated between my legs. Then he's back on me again, and thankfully- pushing himself into me. Slowly, but deeply, and at the perfect slow and steady pace.

Without hesitation, my hands begin slowly roaming and feeling the lines and muscles of his back, eventually reaching down with one to grab his left butt cheek, determined to touch as much skin as I can reach.

He seems to want to the same as his jaw runs along my chest, his stubble and moist lips grazing my skin as he goes, until finally his lips encase my right nipple. All the while, never seizing his movements in and out of me.

His lips suckle at me for a moment, before I feel the faintest of pressure from his teeth, then his tongue...which drives me wild. It pushes me closer to my climax and I know he feels me react to him.

He pulls back slightly so that he can look at me, and lifts my legs a little higher. My mouth feels dry, but I feel nothing but pleasure through every ounce of my body.

He flexes his hips a bit as he enters me, one, two, three times- And then I'm there, soaring on what feels like cloud nine as I ride out the intense orgasm.

Then the feeling of him following right after me, and the way he looks as he spills himself inside me, has me clamping around him again, drawing the pleasure out longer than ever before.

* * *

Afterwards (yes- after sex, pie, then more sex), our bodies cooling, my head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around me, as he lazily runs his fingers up and down my arm.

"This was my favorite Thanksgiving. It seems like they keep getting better and better." he says quietly.

"It's all you. You're very good at making Thanksgivings memorable." I reply, pecking a kiss on his chest, "Who knows what next year holds."

"I already have a few ideas," he says with that promising smile, "you'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

 **There you have it, the Thanksgiving themed one-shot as promised! What did you think? Feel free to drop me a review! I read and appreciate every single one of them!**

 **Be safe out there this holiday season everyone. Have patience, and be kind to one another.**

 **There will be a Christmas one-shot posted a day or two before Christmas. But if I can find the time, I might try to throw another random one-shot out there between now and then. But not sure if I'll have time.**

 **Also, I have plans for another long multi-chapter story, but that won't be something I start until after the new year. Just wanted to let you know it's something I'm working on. I'm really looking forward to it, I hope you are too!**

 **Happy Holidays!**

 **:-)**

 **-Madison**


End file.
